500 reasons why I love you
by saku015
Summary: 500 drabbles/oneshots about Izaya and Shizuo and the love they feel for each other from high school to their life in Ikebukuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **1.** I love the way you keep your cool whenever I do stupid things.

It seemed like a good idea – five minutes before. Izaya never would have thought that idiot would really let a track to hit him. He knew that he was brainless, but that much?! As soon as the driver opened the door, he knew he had to find something out. He did not give a fuck about Heiwajima's family, but when it came to his own…

"He will be fine," he reassured the other man, pushing money into his hand. With these kinds of humans, it would always work. The driver nodded and left the place immediately. Izaya looked down at Shizuo, kicking his head lightly. "Stand up, we will have audience in some minutes."

Shizuo did not say anything, only stared into his eyes. He felt a little dizzy because of the crash. Little lights danced in front of his eyes and he could not understand how Izaya could manage to calm people down that easily. How he could have magnetic influence on them. He sat up groaning.

"I do not need your help!" He said, pushing away the hand, reaching towards him. He was amazed by his mood swings as well.

Izaya pulled him up and wiped the dust off of his shirt.

"Don't touch me," Shizuo growled, grabbing his hands. Seeing the impish look in Izaya's eyes, he let them go immediately.

"As you wish," Izaya shrugged, then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **2.** I love the fact that I've met you during the craziest time of my life and you changed it all in just a mili-second.

Shizuo was lying on his bed, staring into the darkness. He was totally aware of what would be waiting for him in the next three years and he had felt sick because of them already. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't being able to control his strength which only had caused trouble for him. He wanted to change that. He grabbed the edge of his bed in frustration – and because of that, it cracked.

"Shit!" He swore. If he spent his night before his first day doing violent things, what would the future hold for him? He turned towards the wall, trying not to think about anything.

* * *

Izaya was sitting over his cereal, playing with it. He had no mood going to high school. He had had enough being the best in everything he was doing. He only wanted to be a normal teen with friends and everyday problems. He shook his head. His family had expectations towards him which he had to live up.

"Iza-nii, hurry up! We will be late!" He heard his sister's voice. Izaya sighed and pushed the bowl away. He stood up and grabbed his bag. Another pointless day.

* * *

"Shizuo!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, but a smile appeared on his face.

"What's up, Shinra?" He asked the panting boy beside him. Sometimes Shinra was too overwhelmed with energy, Shizuo started to worry about his well-being.

"This is our first day in high school! Can you imagine how cool is this?"

"I would use fucked up, than cool," Shizuo muttered, staring up to the sky.

"Hehe, optimistic as ever," Shinra said, then ran straight on.

Shizuo sighed. At least, cherry trees were blooming.

* * *

Izaya stared down to the students from behind the glass wall. All of them were alike. Laughing and chatting with their friends. He already felt boredom.

The first thing which grabbed his attention was the hair. It was blond, standing out of the crowd. His body seemed strong and Izaya saw some kind of potential in him being his new toy. When their eyes met, he caught his breath. The stranger's eyes reflected the complete difference of his own feeling. There was fire in them – the craving for change. A smile crept on Izaya's lips.

Let's play!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **3.** You're so adorable.

Izaya was walking towards the gates of the school with Shinra by his side. Shinra explained something – in his opinion – very important, but he did not pay attention. Shizuo's eyes on his back felt like draggers. Izaya looked at him from the corner of his eyes, smirking to himself.

"Iza-nii!" Izaya's lips parted and the _What-the-fuck?_ expression appeared on his face.

"Kururi, Mairu!" Shinra exclaimed, then ran to them. "What are you girls doing here?" He asked bending down to them.

"We wanted to surprise Iza-nii," Kururi said, "but it looks like he is not happy at all." Shinra's gaze burnt a hole into Izaya. He started shaking his head rapidly.

Shizuo raised his eyebrow. He did not know about Izaya having younger siblings. It seemed to him that they were really fond of him.

"But how didn't you get lost?" Shinra asked, worriedly.

"This onii-chan helped us," the older girl said. Shizuo followed her gaze, then choked.

"Kasuka! Why-"

"I bring you your milk," he said with his usual poker face. Shizuo felt Izaya's gaze on himself as he walked past him. "Here." Kasuka lifted up the little bottle.

"Thank you, kid," Shizuo said, ruffling his brothers' hair.

Izaya just blinked. He had never seen that caring side of Shizuo before. He looked at his own sisters. They came only to surprise him, while they had better things to do. He walked to them, hugging their shoulders.

"Thank you, girls! It means a lot to me." He sisters looked up at him with shining eyes. "What do you think about ice-cream?" The squeals were so loud the whole neighborhood could hear them. "Coming?" He asked with one girl clinging both of his arms. Shinra and Shizuo's brother started to follow him, but Shizu-chan needed a wink to become enough mad to go after them.

* * *

While the rest of the group was occupied by they sweet, Izaya sat down next to Shizuo.

"What's with the milk?" He asked being really interested in his answer. Shizuo looked aside, pouting. Izaya leaned into his sight. "Shizu-channn…"

"Bones," came the short answer whit a blush appearing on Shizuos' face.

Izaya smiled and poked his face. To be honest, he liked that blush.

"You can be adorable sometimes, Shizu-chan," he said, then jumped up to prevent the immediate hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **4.** You worry about me.

Shizuo span his pen between his fingers, gazing out of the window. He hated maths. It was so fucking hard that he does not understated anything about it. The thing made it worse was their teacher. The bastard was a fucking sadist. He required them to remember every fucking thing they had learnt since that days' class.

He felt the pressure radiating from his classmates. Pure fear was lingering in the room. Shizuo was sure about that the asshole enjoyed seeing them suffer like that.

"Orihara!" Shizuo looked towards Izayas' desk from the corner of his eyes. The other boy got up and walked to the board. Shizuo did not understand anything about that equation on it, but he knew Izaya did. That's why the silence was so surprising. "Don't you know how to solve it?" The teacher asked, sighing. "I am disappointed in you."

* * *

During lunch break, Shizuo was on his way towards the rooftop to have lunch with Shinra, when he heard a cracking voice. He stormed into the men's bathroom, finding Izaya with a bleeding hand and a cracked mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Izaya?" Izaya turned towards him and Shizuo's lips parted. There was no sight of the usual confidence in his eyes. They were so lost. Shizuo walked to him in slow motion. When he stopped in front of him, Izaya only leant his forehead against his chest. Shizuo gasped, lifting his hands into the air.

"Please…" Shizuo heard the weak mumble.

He lifted his hand up and patted Izayas' shoulder awkwardly. Shizuo had problems with processing the situation: Izaya Orihara wanting _him to give him_ shelter.

"Sit up to the counter," Shizuo said, after Izaya had stepped backwards. Izaya just did as he was told. "Left hand forward."

"Why people always want me to be perfect?" He asked. Shizuo did not know if it was a rhetorical question or not.

"How the hell should I know?! I am not them!" Shizuo spat out, then looked up at him. "Everyone can have bad days. If someone does not capable of accepting this, that person is an asshole."

A weak smirk appeared on Izayas lips.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan!"

After Shizuo had bandaged his hand, he grabbed Izaya's wrist to pull him with himself to the roof.

"Come! If we don't hurry, Shinra will come and look for us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **5.** You're the kindest person ever.

"You will never let the bastard drink again!" Shizuo growled to Shinra while they were walking out from the school. Shinra with a content smile on his face while Shizuo… with a very drunk Izaya clinging from his neck.

"Shizu-chan, pick me up, please!" Izaya whined, nuzzling his chin against the other one's shoulder. "I need you!"

"The only thing you need is to become sober again," Shizuo groaned back. He knew that coming to the end term test after party was a wrong idea. Unfortunately, Shinra could convince everyone about everything he wanted. Izaya's whines became louder. "You piss me off!"

"Pick him up, Shizuo," Shinra said. "He will not leave you alone until you do not do what he wants you to do. It is one of the side effects for him."

"No means, no!" That was the moment when he heard the quiet hiccups. He turned back in alarm. His eyebrow twitched when his eyes met with the teary ones. "Okay, fine!" He spat with a frown on his face.

"YAY!" Izaya exclaimed, jumping up to Shizuo's back just for almost falling down from it. "Oooops…" Izaya chuckled sheepishly.

"Hang on, idiot!" To say that Shizuo was angry would have been the understatement of the century.

"HAI!" Izaya wrapped his arms and legs around Shizuo so strong that said man could not even breath.

Shinra just smiled. He decided that if something like that happened again, he would surely snap a photo about the scene.

* * *

Shinra could see before himself how shocked Celtys' face would be when they stepped into the flat. He could totally understand, though. A wasted Izaya on a really pissed Shizuo's back was not an everyday sight.

"Where can I put him down?" Shizuo asked, totally reaching his limits.

 **In the living room** , Celty wrote, then turned towards Shinra. **What happened with them?**

When Shizuo reached the sofa, he turned his head backwards. Izaya was still clinging in his neck and did not seem like to let him go in the near future.

"We are at Shinra's, you can let me go now." After his words, the hug only became tighter.

"No! I do not want to! I want to be with Shizu-chan forever!"

"You have to sleep so can feel yourself well tomorrow," Shizuo said, sighing. Loud sobs started filling the room. Shinra and Celty ran through the door. "What's wrong with him?" Shizuo asked, helplessly.

"If I promise that I will be good, stay, please!"

"It's about his family," Shinra said, looking aside. "His father had problems with alcohol and left them. His mother blamed Izaya and his sisters being not good enough."

' _Oh, shit!_ ' Shizuo thought, then turned around. "If you can sleep in my lap, will you let me go?" He asked, cooing. He felt a little nod against his shoulder.

After he had sat down, Izaya curled into a ball, resting his head in his lap. Celty brought out a blanket from her bedroom and covered him with it. Shizuo's fingers found their way into Izaya's hair and started to play with it.

"Shizu-chan…" He heard the sleepy voice from his lap.

"Hm?" He asked kindly to the other boy.

"After I wake up, would you be my friend?"

Shizuo's fingers stopped for a minute, then continued moving.

"Of course, Izaya. Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **6.** I love it when it rains and I wish you were here cuddling with me.

Izaya was tapping on his desk while watching out of the window. The sky was grey above Shinjuku and rain was pouring from the clouds. Izaya sighed, turning towards his laptop. He stared blankly at the screen. He knew he had work to do, but could not force himself to start it. He heard as a cup of coffee was being put onto the table.

"Haven't you got any work to do?" Namie asked expressionlessly.

"Maybe," Izaya said with his usual smirk, then turned his chair towards the window. "I hate rain," he mumbled. "It makes everything soaking wet and cold."

"Don't tell me," Namie growled, walking up to the stairs. "That bitch wants my Seiji to take her out today. What would happen if my baby catches a cold?!"

As a lightning crashed through the sky, Izaya squeezed the arms of his chair. _Ikebukuro_. Oh, how much he wanted to be there right now! But he knew he could not – not until nightfall. He turned back to the computer and started typing with a sigh.

* * *

Izaya was standing in front of the apartment, his coat completely soaked. He rested his finger above the bell for a minute, then pressed it.

"What?!" An irritated voice came from behind the door, then it slammed open, revealing a rather angry Shizuo. A smile appeared on Izaya's face, who lifted his hand up in greeting. Shizuo groaned, then pulled him into the apartment.

Izaya smirked at him. He knew that Shizuo was just as happy because of these little meetings as he himself.

"Wanna join?" He asked, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Hell no! Take a bath, I will make tea," Came the order. Izaya obeyed it eagerly.

After he had finished his bath, he walked into the bedroom wearing one of Shizuo's t-shirts. Said man was lying in the bed with a cup of tea waiting for Izaya on the nightstand. Izaya crawled into the bed, sitting into the other man's lap. Shizuo gave his tea to him, then hugged him to his body.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan," Izaya said thankfully, drinking his tea. Shizuo brushed his nose into his hair. He knew that it made Izaya giggle – there was no other sound in the world Shizuo loved better.

"How was your work today?" He asked, leaning his chin on the top of Izaya's head.

"Really boring!" Izaya whined, putting the empty cup on the nightstand. Izaya turned around, hugging Shizuo by his neck. "I could not wait for the night to fall."

There was lust in his voice, but what grabbed Shizuos' attention were his eyes. His really tired eyes.

"Not tonight, baby," he said, poking Izaya's nose. "You're too tired for it." Izaya's pout made him laugh. "Let's have a deal. If you will be a good boy and go to sleep, we can talk about it at morning."

Izaya did not protest. Shizuo lay down to the bed, pulling Izaya with him. Izaya curled up on his chest, letting out a voice of content. Shizuo leant forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

These moments were perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 ** ** ** **7.** You never broke up with me when I said I can't give you kids.******

 _"Have you got any dreams?" Their literature professor asked them. Izaya rested his chin in his hands. That was their last period and he was really bored. Literature was one of those subjects that did not grab his attention. "Heiwajima-san?" Their teacher asked Shizu-chan who jumped up immediately._

 _"Yes!" He said, a little bit painting._

 _A chuckle ran through the class, but Shizuo's glare stopped it. Izaya rolled his eyes. How could somebody be that animalistic? Shizuo turned back to the teacher. The expression on his face told the woman that he did not pay attention._

 _"I asked if you had any kind of dreams?"_

 _Shizuo blushed. He started rubbing the back of his head, looking aside. He was rather uncomfortable because of the question. The teacher waited for his answer patiently. Shizuo took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

 _"When I grow up… I want to have a big family whom I can love and protect," he said, feeling embarrassed. Not that, he could ever achieve it. He felt a gaze glaring daggers into him. He opened his eyes that met with two ruby ones._

* * *

It was a bad idea bringing his sisters baby- visiting, Izaya thought, while he was trying to banish the memory out of his head. They were standing in front of the door of the Kishitani residence. When the door opened, Izaya's eyes widened, just to a frown took over that's' place. It was the perfect reflection of Shizuo's expression, who was revealed after the door had been opened.

"Shizuo! What are you doing here?" Mairu asked happily, looking up at the man.

"Babysitting," Came the short answer. Shizuo looked down to the little bundle in his arms. A little hand rose out from it, trying to grab his sunglasses. Shizuo lifted up one of his fingers, so the baby grabbed it instead of his glasses.

"Shizuo would be a great dad someday," Kururi said, smiling under her nose. None of them saw the hurtful expression on Izaya's face.

"Come on, Kuru-nee!" Mairu said, pulling her sister into the flat.

Shizuo just shook his head. He looked aside, but the person he was looking for was not there anymore.

* * *

Shizuo slumped one of his chairs after he had arrived home. He was totally exhausted. Dealing with one baby was easy, but getting Kururi and Mairu into his neck beside it was completely another. Seeing how tired he was, Celty suggested that she would take the girls home. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He groaned, playing with the idea of not picking it up, but he did it eventually.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"So, my sisters caused you trouble again." Shizuo almost burst out laughing. He would have known that just Izaya was enough evil to call people up that late. "By the way, you are quite good with kids." The compliment was somehow strange.

"Well, thank you-" Shizuo said uncertainly. There was a long pause so he thought that Izaya hung up the line. "Izaya?"

"I'm sorry…" Izaya said, his voice trembling because of almost shed tears. "I'm sorry because I can not give you kids."

"Where did this bullshit come from?!" Shizuo asked, leaning forward in his seat, then a light was switched on in his head. "Oh…"

"Yeah, just as you said," Izaya said, turning his chair towards the big window of his office.

"Look, Izaya," Shizuo started, sighing, "I was really desperate that time. I wanted a family of my own and did not know what family really means." A smile crept onto his lips. "Now, I have friends, an almost daughter, a little brother and a really bad child." He saw as Izaya raised up his eyebrows. "Running away from me, while knowing that he would get punishment for it… How naughty."

"SHIZU-CHAN, IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Came the yell from the other end of the line. Shizuo could see the blush spreading on Izayas' face and the quick movement with which he tried to cover it. "You are so mean…" Izaya mumbled in total embarrassment.

Shizuo just smiled. Oh, how much he loved that man!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **8.** Love at first sight is real.

Shizuo was walking home from school under the falling cherry blossoms, growling. From the first day of his junior high days, a band of bastards were waiting for him at the gate at the end of every fucking day! Good thing that he always beat them up. A smile crawled up to his lips because of that thought.

When he reached the park where his way towards home crossed, he stopped for a little while. The sight was the usual: playing kids, couples sitting on benches, the fountain at the middle. Suddenly, something grabbed of his attention. On one of the benches, there was a boy he had never seen before. He wore a black jacket with black jeans and a read t-shirt. His hair was pitch-black as well. He stared at the sky, and Shizuo had to admit that he was not bad-looking at all.

Suddenly, the other looked at his watch. He grabbed his bag and jumped up from his seat. As he started walking away, Shizuo saw as something fell out from his pocket.

He managed to catch up to him on a street having trees both of its sides. He turned into the corner and shouted after him.

"Hey!" The stranger turned around. Annoyed ruby eyes met with his own brown ones. "Your wallet," Shizuo managed to say and lifted up the wallet, feeling his cheeks heating up.

The other boy walked up to him and reached his hand. Shizuo just blinked, then put the object into the others' hand quickly.

"Thank you," he said as a smile spread on his face.

Shizuos' cheeks were burning as he turned away in embarrassment.

"It's nothing. Everyone would do the same," he said, rubbing his head. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as the other raised his eyebrow and shook his head. Shizuo felt as anger started bubbling up from his guts, but the other boy grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?!" He asked, his anger long forgotten.

"Thank your kindness," he said, turning towards Shizuo, that cute smile returning his face again. "Do you like ice cream, right?"

* * *

As they were sitting on a bench in the park, where he first laid his eyes on him, Shizuo and the boy ate their ice creams. Shizuo felt as studying eyes scanned his every movement.

"What happened with your clothes?" Came the question. Shizuo just blinked at him. "They are starched."

"Fucking great!" He exclaimed angrily. "My mom will kill me," he mumbled, then realized that he had not answered to the question. "Some bastards came at me. I needed to protect myself."

"Why? You do not seem that troublesome to me," the other asked, cocking his head to the right.

"I am more troubling than you think," he answered sadly, then leaned closer to the stranger. "Wait a little! You have a little ice cream there," he said and touched the boy's face. With one of his fingers, he carefully wiped down the sweet from the corner of his mouth.

From his action, the boy's face became just as red as his own was – or redder.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"You know, you are pretty cute like this," Shizuo said, smiling. The other became even redder and turned his head away.

* * *

They were walking side by side until the street. When they reached it, the other turned face to face with him.

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself," Shizuo said, remembering his manners.

"Don't be. I had a lot of fun too," the other replied, smiling. "Do you want to have some fun with me some other time too?"

"Hell yeah!" Shizuo said, nodding esthetically. The boy in front of him burst out laughing. Shizuo pouted, then reached out his hand. "It was nice to meet you. I am Shizuo Hewajima. "

The reaction was unimaginable. His new friends' eyes widened. He stepped a few steps back and his cheeks become red. Shizuo followed him and leaned his forehead against his, checking if he had fever or not.

Suddenly the wind became stronger. There they were, standing forehead-to-forehead with cherry blossoms dancing all around them.

Shizuo had no idea why, where and when, but he was sure about that the boy in front of him would be one of the most important people in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **9.** Because you give me attention.

"You should not have to hit me with that trashcan so hard, you know," Izaya said as he was sitting in front of Shizuo, wiping the blood from his face. No matter how angry he was because of the can, the thought of Shizuo beating up those assholes as if they were nothing made him breath faster than he wanted to.

"It was needed. You wanted to ruin another school kid's life," Shizuo said, wincing a little because of the pain that the antiseptic caused. The disappointed look on Izaya's face almost made him laugh. That Flea had mood swings too often. "By the way, I thought you love if I give you attention." He high-fived with himself when that adorable blush appeared on Izaya's face.

"But not when I am trying to make new friends!" Izaya mumbled angrily, looking to the ground. As Shizuo gave out another noise of discomfort, he snapped his head up and glared into the other's eyes. "If Shizu-chan can not bear pain, he would not have let that bastard to hit him on the head."

A vein started popping on Shizuo's forehead. He hated justify what he did and why and Izaya knew it very well. Paying back like that was a shitty move – so Izaya-like.

"I had to concentrate on the others, so they could not cut your annoying slim neck," he growled at him. Sometimes being with Izaya was really bothering. The bastard had so many enemies that Shizuo prayed for two other eyes for the back of his head. Maybe on that way, he cloud look after not just himself, but Izaya too.

"I can protect myself from those kind of human beings," Izaya pouted, irritated. "I do not want Shizu-chan to worry about me unnecessarily," he said, then the cutest smile appeared on his face the other had ever seen. "Truth be told, the thought of Shizu-chan loving me this much makes me really happy." Izaya leant forward and placed a kiss to Shizuo's lips. "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **10.** You let me distract you when you're doing homework.

The rays of the setting sun were shining trough the window as they were sitting in the classroom with their teacher. They were on detention – again. That day, Izaya made him lose his self-control by saying something that could not consider as annoying, but when it came to Izaya, _everything_ was annoying.

Shizuo was leaning over his maths homework, chewing the end of his pencil. He never was the top of that subject which made him angry again. He scratches his head in helplessness with a frown appearing his face. Suddenly, he heard his phone beeping. He took it out from his pocket and his annoyance only grew when he saw who was the writer of the text was.

 _Does Shizu-chan have problems with his homework?_

Shizuo glared towards the last desk on the right. Izaya was leaning over his book as well, but he could totally see the smirk on his lips.

 _Leave me alone, Flea!_ He wrote back, then turned his attention to his homework again. His phone beeped again. Shizuo perked his head up and glared into Izaya's ruby eyes. "What?" He gawped to him. Izaya only lifted his phone up. Shizuo rolled his eyes and read the text.

 _I am not surprised. If someone has as little brain as Shizu-chan, not understanding maths is understandable._

Shizuo almost lifted up his middle finger, but he had to remind himself that it would be inappropriate, so – because he did not have a better idea – he started typing his answer.

 _I am not the one who can not write down three sentences which can be formed into some kind of poem._ Seeing Izaya's angry expression made him feel victory. Another beep could be heard, so he opened the text again.

 _And I wanted to help to Shizu-chan, but after that statement…_

 _I do not need your fucking help! I bet you would tell me the wrong answer just for fun!_ Izaya's pout looked somehow offended. Shizuo narrowed his eyes. He did not took his eyes away from the Flea, but when he had not gotten another message for ten minutes, he lifted up his phone, sighing. _Flea? Fuck, do not ignore me!_

After he had read the message, Izaya's shoulders started shaking because of laugher. Shizu-chan was so predictable.

 _Awe! Shizu-chan misses me already! How sweet_ _and we haven't even dating!_ Hearing a cracking voice made Izaya laughing out loud. He glanced towards Shizuo's desk, seeing him with a broken phone in his hands.

"Orihara-san? Would you be so kind and tell me what is so funny?" He heard their teachers' voice beside himself. In that moment, the clock reached five. "Heiwajima-san, you may go home."

Izaya started to stand up, but the gaze of the teacher stopped him. He could not believe it! He had to stay longer because of that stupid Shizu-chan! He felt as a piece of paper hit him on the head.

 _Have a good time, Izaya_!

Izaya looked up in pure anger, but by that time, Shizu-chan was nowhere to be found.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

 **11.** I know we just met but I feel like we have a future, please tell me you feel the same.

His biggest luck was that they had PE on their first day, so he had his kit with himself. After he had changed, he threw his torn shirt into one of the trashcans and started walking towards the store when he would meet with his mother. He knew that his mom would not be happy because of the shirt and he would have to find out some kind of story about it, but in that moment he was too frustrated to care about anything.

For his biggest surprise, his mother was not angry at all when they met in front of the store. He promised that he would help her with the groceries after he had finished school.

"Strange things happening on the first day of high school is inevitable, sweetheart," she said, as she put a can of milk into their basket. "Do not worry about it."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. Sure! As if his chest being cut up by the knife of an obnoxious flea was something he did not have to worry about… Suddenly, he felt a presence behind his back. He twisted on his heels and was stood face-to-face with said flea.

"Ara, isn't this Heiwajima-san?" Izaya asked on a voice which made Shizuo's stomach sick. "What a surprise! Meeting with you in a place like this-" He could not finish, because Shizuo grabbed him by his collar and pulled him behind a shelf.

"What are you doing here, Izaya?" Shizuo growled, trying to hold his rage back. He could not do a scene in the middle of a store – especially if it would have influence on his mother.

"As you can see, having groceries. Or your eyes are functioning as bad as your brain?" Shizuo wanted to say something when he felt the metal pressing against his chest again.

"Honey, are you okay?" He heard his mother's voice. He let Izaya go and stepped out from behind their hiding place. When he felt as an arm hugged his shoulder, he decided that he would break it on three places. "Oh, are you one of my son's new friends?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Orihara Izaya. It is nice to meet you!" At least, he was polite with his mother.

"The pleasure is mine, Orihara-kun," his mother answered, shaking Izaya's hand, then her gaze wondered to his basket. "Do you need any help with shopping?"

Izaya looked at Shizuo with a look which made the other blush like hell. His ruby eyes were shining like a sunset. He never would have thought that he would refer Izaya to anything beautiful. When Izaya let his shoulder go, Shizuo – he did not know why – grabbed his hand immediately.

"I can help in it… if you want," he mumbled, glancing aside with his blush deepening. He heard as a little gaps escaped through the other's lips because of his surprise. When their eyes met, he discovered that the other boy's face was just as red as his own.

"N-no, I will manage," Izaya stuttered on a thin voice. When he let go of his hand, Shizuo clearly saw the same discomfort he felt because their lack of body contact.

As Izaya turned around to leave, words slipped out from Shizuo's mouth that he had not planned to say.

"Izaya!" His eyes locked with those red ones once again. "See you tomorrow!"


End file.
